a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fast and simple process for treating wastewater in a dynamic bio-sequenced manner in a single sequencing batch reactor of particular structure.
The invention also relates to an apparatus hereinafter called "dynamic clarifier" which incorporates a single sequencing batch reactor of particular structure, for use to carry out the above process.
This word "dynamic" as opposed to "static" is indicative of a clarification process and apparatus where solids are allowed to settle down while clarified water is allowed to raise toward the surface to reach effluent collection pipes or trough from which they are discharged out of the apparatus as treated water.
b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Sequencing batch reactor (SBR) processes making use of static clarifiers equipped with aeration/mixing and decanting means, are well known processes that have extensively been used over the years to treat industrial and municipal wastewater.
Originally, in the early 1900's, this kind of process was developed to carry out what was then called "activated sludge process" using a "fill/draw" methodology. At that time, this methodology or mode of operation was judged impractical for several reasons, including a lack of responsive controls, air diffuser plugging, inexisting proper decanting apparatus and significant delay periods required for carrying out every necessary step of the sequence process.
Today, most of .these difficulties have been overcome, because all the manufacturers have developed and now use logic programmable controllers (PLC), non-clog aeration devices and solids excluding decanters. But still today, processing of wastewater within such reactors continues to be very slow as each step must proceed before the next one can be initiated. As a matter of fact, the process is not seen as an "on going" process because about 30 to 50% of the sequence of operation of the SBR processes are spent in waiting time.
In order to better emphasize this problem, the sequence of steps of a standard SBR process will now be described.